diehardfandomcom-20200223-history
Simon Gruber
''Simon Peter Gruber ''was an East German Special Forces Colonel turned terrorist and the younger brother of Hans Gruber. He is the main antagonist in Die Hard with a Vengeance. In East Germany, Simon was in charge of an infiltration unit where he trained German soldiers to speak English and mimic American accents. Die Hard with a Vengeance Simon Says Simon begins his plan by blowing up a department store in New York City. While the NYPD are trying to deal with this act of terrorism, Simon phones police Inspector Walter Cobb, claiming responsibility for the bomb. He then tells Cobb that he wants to play a game of "Simon Says" with Lieutenant John McClane, or another bomb will go off. He instructs McClane to go to Harlem wearing a sign board that says "I Hate Niggers". The police drop McClane off in Harlem dressed only in the sign and his boxers. Before McClane can be attacked by a street gang, a local electrical store owner Zeus Carver intervenes and rescues him. The two return to the police headquarters. "Simon," annoyed that Carver has interfered with his "well laid plan," sends both Carver and McClane on a wild goose chase around New York City, telling them the location of bombs that will blow up if the two don't reach them and solve Simon's riddles. "Simon" is eventually revealed to be Simon Gruber, the younger brother of Hans Gruber, whom McClane dropped off the 32nd story of the Nakatomi Plaza. He has singled out McClane because of his involvement in the death of his brother, and at first it seems revenge is his primary motivation. It later becomes clear, however, that Simon shares his brother's pragmatism; He is not interested in terrorism and actually intends to steal $140 billion dollars worth of gold bullion from the Federal Reserve Bank. The bombs scattered throughout the city merely act as a distraction. When the gold is stolen, and deposited in dump trucks, Simon's henchmen flee to Canada, while Simon remains behind with his personal guard. Simon informs the police that the gold is on a ship off Long Island, which he intends to blow up, thus distributing the gold across the seabed. However, the ship contains only scrap metal, while the gold is in the dump trucks heading to Canada. When McClane and Carver make an attack on the boat, they are captured and handcuffed to a pole, with the bomb intended to blow the ship sitting directly next to them. Simon reveals that whilst he disliked his brother, he will kill McClane anyway for repeatedly meddling with his plans and he had already intended to avenge the death of Hans. He then leaves for Canada with the rest of his henchmen, leaving McClane and Carver to die on the boat. Death In Canada, Simon and his henchmen celebrate the successful heist, but are interrupted by the police (including McClane and Carver, who escaped the boat moments before it exploded) who find them due to an asprin bottle Simon left McClaine that had the name of the town they fled to on it. Whilst the soldiers leave to battle the police, Simon and his girlfriend Katya set off in a helicopter to kill McClane once and for all. With Katya piloting, Gruber shoots McClane's helicopter down with an M60 machine gun. As the pilot lands, McClane runs into the open, knowing that Simon only wants to kill him. McClane hides behind parked cars for cover against the bullets. As Simon flies around again he aims at McClane but before he can kill him, McClane shoots a fusebox on a power line, sending a live wire into the rotating blades of the helicopter, electrocuting Simon and Katya and causing them to crash the helocopter into a pylon and engulfing them in a fireball. At the same time, his men are arrested by the police and the gold recovered, ruining his plan. See Also Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Die Hard with a Vengeance characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by John McClane